Don't you Love the Night?
by Comycat1987
Summary: "Moon is sad. Moon is lonely. Why don't you show Moon the night?" This is the story of an Umbreon who loves too much. (Creepypasta)


Do you love the night?

I love Pokemon. I have followed the series ever since gen 2. My fondest memories come from silver and gold, playing on my game boy for hours upon hours.

My favorite games were crystal, and soul silver. I had many hours logged onto my Soulsilver, and played it every day. It was during this time I began to feel an affection towards Eevee, and it's evolutions. This game was the first game I used an Eevee, and it evolved into an Espeon. I named her sun, and she got me through many tough battles and through the elite four.

Even when gen 5 came out with Black and white, I still remained attached to my Soulsilver. But then X and Y came, and it was slowly buried in my room. And it slowly faded from my mind as well.

I was reminded of the little black cartridge while at Walmart. I was with my older sister, shopping around when I found the aisle where the Pokemon cards were kept. I went over to browse over the packs when a box of plushies caught my eye. There was a Pikachu, Chespin and many eevelutions. I began digging through the box, trying to locate my favorite Pokemon- Espeon. They had Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Sylveon, even Glaceon, but no Espeon in sight. (Or leafeon)

As I reached the bottom of the box, I found an Umbreon. I turned it over, examining it. I was never a huge fan of Umbreon, but looking at it now it seemed kind of cool. I opened the tag on its ear. "Umbreon. Umbreon likes the night."I looked down at the price before finding my sister at the checkout. As we rode home, I clutched the plush close to my chest as memories flooded my head.

As soon as I returned, I ran up into my room, having a strong urge to play Soulsilver again. I dug through my room (which is very messy) until I found it under my bed. It was still in good condition, the sticker reflecting the glare of the light. I popped it into my 3ds and started the game.

To my astonishment (and regret.) my old saved file was not there. I got some message about the file being corrupted and the save data being automatically deleted when I started the game. I shrugged it off, seeing as I would just delete my file and start again anyways. The only difference is that I would have transferred my Pokemon to another game, most likely Platinum or Black.

I started a new game, plush Umbreon in my lap. I played through dinner and the rest of the night, until I reached Goldenrod with a Croconaw and a Pigeotto.

When I received my Eevee, I had no idea what to name it. In my last Soulsilver run through, I had named my Eevee after it evolved, but this did not run on my mind during this moment (brain farts) so I had to decide. After looking down at the Umbreon in my lap, I named my Eevee Moon and saved.

I kept on playing, but my Eevee didn't try to evolve until the sixth badge. This was off to me, but I didn't care much. I pressed B as it tried to evolve into Espeon.

I waited until it was considered night in the game to level up my Eevee again. To my surprise, it leveled up very fast. It went to the evolution screen immediately.

"Moon is excited! Moon is evolving!"

I stared at the screen in confusion as Eevee began the evolution sequence. _Is it supposed to say that?_

It seemed good, so I ignored it. After the evolution process, Moon tried to learn a new move.

"Moon wants to learn slash!"

 _Slash?_

I decided to forget bite for slash, seeing as it was a decent move for the story part of the game.

The game faded to the over world, which seemed a little darker than usual. Moon the newly evolved Umbreon was jumping up and down with a happy face above its head. It danced around in a circle and cried out happily.

"Moon is happy. Moon loves the night!"

 _That's odd… Then again, when my Pokemon first found a Golden leaf it was odd. I'm going to have to experiment with more Eevee to see if they have preferences too!_

I smiled and walked around a little with my new Umbreon. The Pokemon kept bouncing up and down, and whenever I would talk to it, it would dance and act very happy.

Eventually, I decided to save and take a break for bed. As I clicked the save icon, a new, unfamiliar textbox popped up.

"Are you sure you want to save? Moon does not want you to go yet."

"Huh?"

Now I was worried. Since when did it say that?

The cursor hovered over the no option. Moon was looking at my trainer, head tilted to the side.

I stared at the screen for awhile before choosing yes.

"Kenya saved the game!"

Moons black head drooped, a sad face appearing over it.

"Moon is sad, but Moon will wait for you."

I turned the game off, feeling slightly guilty for the little jumble of pixels. I gave my Umbreon plush a little hug before preparing for bed.

As I countinued playing, I got used to Moons antics. More odd things popped up, such as Moon refusing to listen to commands at certain times and refusing to walk behind the trainer. I noticed these things happened during the daytime, and during the night Umbreon was back to its not normal normal. During the night Umbreon did an unusual amount of damage and leveled up fast. As a result, I used it less. I needed to train my other Pokemon, and Umbreon was only useful when it decided to be. This both endeared my and annoyed me.

I kept playing Soulsilver until Omega Ruby and Alpha Safire came out. I immediately picked up a copy of Omega Ruby and started playing it, and put Soulsilver to rest again. I finished Omega Ruby pretty fast, due to the easy difficulty level. I messed around more, now having an Espeon again.

It was a few weeks before I picked up Soulsilver again. I opened it earnestly, clicking past the intro screens and Into my profile.

I was saved on cinnabar island. The game was unusually bright, giving the impression of a glaring sun. There was no Pokemon behind me.

"Moon has waited for you. Moon wants to know where you went."

The text box popped up as I attempted to move my trainer. _What?_

I tried to move again.

"Moon is sad."

The text was somewhat faded. I stared at the screen for a long time, feeling an unnerving feeling in my stomach.

The game let me move after that, but no Pokemon followed me. I checked my party to see Moon in the first slot, followed by my normal team. It's Sprite did not jump up and down, instead it lay with its paws over its eyes.

I moved Moon to the next slot over, replacing it with my Feraligatr.

I flew to the eighth gym of Kanto and beat it with ease. I was eager to leave and challenge Red when Blue said something to me.

"Your Umbreon looks unhappy. Maybe you should take it to a Pokecenter."

 _Okay…_ I thought. I had been at many Pokecenters with my Umbreon before- nothing had happened. I was slightly annoyed with my Umbreon at this point, and went to the nearest Pokecenter. I placed it in the PC, switching it out for my very Under leveled Espeon I traded over from Platinum.

"Moon is upset. Moon wants to stay with you."

There was a yes or no option. I began to feel uneasy again, but picked no. I would be able to beat Red without my Umbreon anyway. I was excited to reach him and did not need constant text boxes popping up.

"Moon likes the night. Moon wants to see the night. Will you let Moon see the night?"

Another yes or no option. I was now confused. I hesitantly picked yes.

"Moon will wait to see the night."

The PC closed.

I went and beat Red, the battle being harder than I expected. I turned the game off, forgetting about the incident with Umbreon.

The next day was my sisters graduation, and we had a party that lasted nearly all day. By the time I got to go to my room I was exsausted. I plopped down on my bed, beat. The Umbreon plushi caught my eye. I looked at the poofy black cat-like creature as Moons behavior filled my mind. I decided to play a little before going to bed. I turned the game on.

The startup screen with Lugia speeding across the ocean was darker than normal, and the menu colors were replaced by black and yellow. This scared me. _What happened?_

I started the game up slowly. I was still on mount silver, despite already beating Red. Even more alarming was the fact Moon was behind me.

The game was dark, the colors being dim. Snow fell slowly on the screen.

Moon jumped up once.

"Moon is happy you are back. Moon thought you forgot. You didn't show Moon the night yesterday."

The text was a faded gray. I felt an irritation in my chest. "So it's you! You're the reason my game was screwed up! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Fortunately, the game did not react to my words. I opened my part to see that the only Pokemon there was my Umbreon.

"Great. I have to walk."

I sprayed a repel and began walking down the mountain. Umbreon followed slowly, walking a few paces behind my trainer.

As I exited the mountain, Umbreon stopped.

"Is Kenya mad at Moon?"

There was a yes or no option. I went to pick yes, but mused it over. I felt uneasy again. But annoyance outweighed Instinct and I clicked the button.

Moon lowered her head and shook, letting out a low cry and a sad face appeared over her Sprite.

"Moon is sad. Moon wants to make you happy."

I felt guilty. It was like this Pokemon was a little child that didn't know any better. _If this is how having a kid is like then count me out._

I went into the Pokemon center and opened the PC. All of my team was in the current box, except for Espeon. I didn't think of Espeon at the moment as I put my team back in proper order.

I flew to the elite four, deciding to fight them again.

As I walked up to the entrance, the NPC's turned towards my character with little exclamation points hovering above their heads. I was confused, so I went and talked to the store clerk. He replied with "…"

All the NPCs did this, so I just went to the entrance, expecting a cutscenes or something. True to my expectations, my rival appeared. As the red head boy walked up to my trainer, Moon turned around with an angry face. It let out a low, drawn out cry.

"Moon is snarling."

Silver, the rival, slowed down. He stood still for a moment before a battle began.

Umbreon was already out as Silvers Sprite came onto the screen and threw out a Pokemon. It was Crobat.

I tried switching out, but a text box appeared, reading "Moon will not budge. Moon wants to make you happy."

I decided to go with it, picking Dark Pulse. The screen went black, and when it returned Silver was on the screen.

"…"

"Moon has beaten Silver! You got no money."

I looked at the DS, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

When the game went to the over world, the Elite four entrance was dark and empty. Moon stood in front of my trainer, eyes and golden bands illuminating the darkness. Silver took a step back.

"What… Have you… Done? What kind of Pokemon is that?!"

Moon let out another low angry cry.

"Does Kenya want Moon to kill Silver?"

My mouth dropped open. Kill? As in, really kill? In a Pokemon game?

I clicked no immediately. Moon looked back at the trainer.

"Moon wants to protect you. Moon used Dark Pulse."

The screen went black once more. When it came back, Silver was no where to be seen.

I stared at the screen numbly.

 _Did moon just… Really… This is not normal…_

My mind drifted back to the corruption message. Maybe this is why. Maybe my sister messed up my Soulsilver with hers and used her action replay on it. I went to the PC. I moved the cursor to Moon and hit release.

"Release Moon?"

Yes.

"Moon refuses to go. Moon thinks you have too many Pokemon. Moon will fix it."

The screen cut to black, and opened on a battle.

"Kenya sent out Feraligatr."

Moon ran in from the opposite side, head low and snarling. The sheer anger in her eyes made me cringe. I considered turning the game off. I hit the power button. Nothing.

Moon let out an angry cry. "Moon used Slash!"

The screen flashed. Feraligatr's health bar reaching zero.

"Feraligatr was killed!"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, on the verge of tears. Killed?

The game instantly sent out my Pigeot. The same occurred, until I was down to just my Ninetales. I was shaking. Every time I tried the power button Moon would cry.

"Moon thinks that is enough."

The battle stopped.

The game loaded the over world.

Moon stood facing my Ninetales. My other Pokemon were nowhere to be seen, besides for many broken Pokeballs.

"Now Kenya has time to show Moon the night."

I hit the power button again. This time the game turned off. I sighed in relief.

That night I hid my Umbreon plushi in my closet, getting unnerved every time I looked at it.

I refused to play Soulsilver for a few weeks, until my sister asked for me to trade her over a Vulpix. She had restarted her Heartgold, and her Soulsilver was too glitchy from Actionreplay to play.

I booted up the game, happy to see my player was saved in her own house. I opened the file.

It was night in the game, despite it being 12 in the afternoon. My heart sunk.

Moon paced back and forth in my players room, crying out unhappily.

"Moon is mad. Why did you leave Moon? You told Moon you would show it the night, right?"

I picked no, shaking. Umbreon let out a loud cry.

"Kenya is lying. If Kenya won't show Moon the night, moon will have to show Kenya."

Moon slowly approached my character.

I tried hitting the power button, but it didn't work.

"Moon used Dark Pulse!"

The screen went black.

My character was now in a completely black void. Red streaks stretched across the floor. I didn't want to know what they were.

Umbreon slowly approached my character, something purple appearing slightly above its head. It appeared to be carrying something.

Moon stopped I front of my player as an exclamation mark appeared over her head.

"Moon wants you to stay forever. Moon brought you the sun."

Umbreon moved back, revealing my Espeon. It laid on the ground, unmoving. It was missing an ear, and it's eyes were wide and unseeing. Blood pooled under it.

My eyes stung with tears. Power still didn't work.

"Is Kenya happy now?"

No.

Moon cried loudly.

"Moon used slash."

Moon slashed at the Espeon, slicing it in two. Thankfully, the graphics weren't very good. I still wanted to puke.

"Is Kenya happy Now?!" The text was a dark red, big. Moon cried frustratedly.

No.

Moon stopped, three dots appearing over its head.

I was crying at this point. What could my sister have done to make _this_ happen!

"… Does Kenya want to delete her game?"

This surprised me. Moon's cry was now low and sad.

I stared at the screen for a long time, tears covering it. I clicked yes.

"… Is Kenya sure?" Moon sat down, head looking at the ground.

Yes.

"Moon is sad. Moon is sorry. Moon just likes the night."

Moon stood up.

"Moon will fix it."

A heart appeared over Moons head.

"Moon loves Kenya."

Umbreon shook a few times, letting out a low, painful cry.

"Moon used slash."

Moon lunged for my trainer, slashing with its paw. I only saw a flash of red before the screen faded.

"Moon loves Kenya. Moon also loves the night. Do you love the night too?"

 **Yes, I know there are ten million Pokemon creepypastas put there. Yes, I know this sucks. But I tried. I think the ending is different, at least. I feel I didn't really built tension, though. Not very scary. More sad, actually.**

 **Review if you feel like it. Tell me if I should do more!**


End file.
